Black Friday
Description Black Friday takes place in a mall somewhere out of town. The objective of this heist is to secure 3 "pieces" that were suppose to be delivered to the narrator but accidentally was sent to this mall. The piece are randomly located in each story, which you need to certain objectives to get the piece. The places the pieces can spawn in are the Roblox Store, Smith's Clothing, China Shop, Storage Room, Shoe Store, Toy Shop and the Jewelry Store. Stealth is impossible due to the metal detectors exposing your crew once you set foot into the mall. These cannot be disabled. Loud Approach The alarm will be set off once you step in the mall. The narrator will tell you which stores to go into and what you need to do, which are random. The objectives for each store will be listed down below. Bags of loot will spawn in certain stores so it's worth bagging those up for some extra money. You can then, go for any loot you missed or escape. Store Roblox Store: '''This store is located on the second floor, on one of the far ends on the mall. This shop sells phones and computers. What you need to do is lockpick the door and find the safe in the backroom. You need to drill open the safe. Once it's done, grab the piece. A bag of loot will likely spawn in here. Do not lockpick the safe, as it will make the game softlock and you won't be able to finish the heist. '''Smith's Clothing: '''This store is located on the second floor, on one of the far ends on the mall. This shop sells shirts in a variety of colors. What you need to do is search each and every shirt until you find the piece. This can take a while as there are lots of clothes that you have to search. '''China Shop: '''This store is located on the first floor, next to the stairs leading to the second floor. This shop sells vases. What you need to is search every vase until you find the piece. '''Storage Room: '''This area is located on the first floor near the other entrance on the other side of the mall. What you need to is set up two drills on two doors. Once the drills are down, you need to search the crates until you find the piece. One bag of cash will spawn behind each gate. '''Shoe Store: '''This store is located on the second floor, near the stairs. This shop sells high heel shoes. What you need to do lockpick the door to enter the back room. The piece will just be sitting somewhere in the back. A bag of loot will spawn in this room. '''Toy Shop: '''This store is located on the first floor, near the stairs. This shop sells blue boxes and teddy bears. What you need to do is search the blue boxes until you find the piece, '''Jewelry Store: '''This store is located on the second floor, on one of the far ends on the mall. This shop sells necklaces, watches, and rings. What you need to do is enter by lockpicking the door because the normal entrance is closed off. you then have to find the ring on a blue pad in one of the glass cases. Break the glass, and take the ring. Lots of jewelry will spawn in this store, so it's worth taking to the van for extra cash. '''Tips * Bring a team with you if either get China Shop, Toy Shop, or Smith's Clothing as they can help search for the piece, speeding up the process. * Sentries can be helpful, especially if you place them at the entrance. Bugs * If you lockpick the safe in the Roblox Store, the safe will not open meaning you can't collect the piece forcing you to reset Badges Discount - 'Complete the Black Friday heist (Simply complete the heist on any difficulty). '''Four More Stores - ' Rob all of the cash registers in the Black Friday heist (Loot all the possible cash registers present in the map. If the Jewelry Store isn't accessible during your heist, you will still get the badge as long as you looted the rest of the tills). 'No witnesses - ' Destroy all of the security cameras in the Black Friday heist (Destroy all of the cameras in the mall, this includes the one in the Jewelry Store, even if you can't reach it. You can shoot it down from standing one of the balconies). '''Trivia * This map and Blood Money are the only maps to not have armored cameras regardless of difficulty. * The Cafe is the only shop where none of the pieces spawn. Category:Heists Category:Loud Only missions